Una larga espera
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: [OneShot] A veces nos tardamos tanto en descubrir lo obvio y se los puedo asegurar por experiencia propia, quien diría que yo Harry Potter haría esperar tanto a mi Hermione sin darme cuenta.[HHr forever!]


**Una larga espera**

¡Harry despierta! – escucho una voz gritándome… debe ser mi imaginación – Harry, levántate - ¿Alguien me esta moviendo? Merlín ¿Uno no puede dormir tranquilamente? – No me hagas tirarte agua fría en la cara por favor – abro mis ojos lentamente y veo a Hermione

¿Qué hora es? – le digo mientras paso mi mano por mi rostro tratando de desperezarme

Buenos días Harry, amanecí de maravilla, gracias por preguntar – rueda sus ojos fastidiada y comienza a salir de mi habitación

¡Lo siento! – le grito mientras me levanto y me estiro

¡Deberías apurarte, son las 8! - ¿Las 8? ¡Merlín! Tengo una reunión importantísima a las 9… será mejor que me bañe rápido…

Bueno ahora que estoy perfectamente limpio y vestido y son las… 8:30… demonios, comeré algo rápido.

Ahí tienes tu zumo y unas tostadas – oigo a Hermione mientras entro a la cocina – Nos vemos en la tarde –

¿Y ni siquiera te despides? –

Harry, estoy atrasada –

¿Y? yo también, pero eso no te da derecho de no despedirte de tu mejor amigo como corresponde – cruzo mis brazos y ella suspira mientras se acerca

Nos vemos en la tarde Harry, que tengas un buen día – me da mi beso en la mejilla y yo le sonrió mientras ella se voltea pero soy más rápido y alcanzo a tomar su mano antes de que se vaya

Que tengas un buen día también – ambos sonreímos

Eres insoportable ¿Lo sabías? –

Si, pero aún así me adoras –

Como sea… suerte en la reunión –

Suerte con todos los enfermos de San Mungo –

Nos vemos – y rápidamente se va. Bueno ahora debo engullir esas tostadas y beber a toda velocidad ese zumo.

**09:17**

Disculpa la demora… es que tuve un pequeño inconveniente – me excuso con Andrew, el dueño de Puddlemere United, el equipo que me quiere contratar. Al menos tengo la suerte de que no sea un viejo antipático. Además de que lo conozco desde hace un tiempo y es bastante simpático

No te preocupes, la verdad es que acabo de llegar también – me dice sonriendo

Bueno, en ese caso no me preocupo – tomo asiento junto a él y rápidamente se nos acerca el camarero. Yo solo pido un jugo y Andrew también

Y dime Harry, ¿Cómo has estado? –

Bien, no me puedo quejar –

Debes estar feliz con Hermione – lo dice en un tono que me da para pensar

¿Disculpa? –

Oh vamos Harry, no soy un periodista del Profeta, puedes confiar en mí, después de todo nos conocemos –

Es que no sé a que te refieres –

Me refiero a tu _"relación"_ con Hermione – creo que ya capte a que se refiere

Bueno, la verdad es que… -

No deberían seguir negándolo, es decir, _si yo tuviera la _oportunidad de estar con alguien como Hermione lo publicaría a los siete vientos – Esto definitivamente no me gusta… Es mi idea o ¿A Andrew le gusta Hermione

Por lo que veo sientes una gran admiración por mi _**novia**_ – no debería hacer esto, es decir Hermione no es mi novia ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!... ¡Que demonios! No voy a permitir que este se meta con _**mi Hermione**_

Bueno Harry, no es que quiera ofenderte o algo por el estilo pero _**tu novia**_ me parece una persona única, nunca una mujer había despertado en mí tanto interés como Hermione y si no estuviera contigo te prometo que haría de todo para conquistarla – yo solo asiento, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Lo que me provoca de verdad hacer es partirle la cara a patadas pero creo que eso no se vería muy bien de mi parte, en especial cuando me estoy inventando esto de mi noviazgo con Hermione. Y además no sé porque no le creo eso de que "si no estuviera contigo te prometo que haría de todo para conquistarla", de seguro solo esta esperando a que me desconcentre para _**quitármela**_… ¿De que hablo? Yo no estoy con Hermione

La verdad no me esperaba una confesión así Andrew, pero lamentablemente para ti Hermione esta conmigo y debo decirte que _**estamos muy enamorados**_, en realidad nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida – Lo sé, merezco lo peor por mentiroso, pero me importa un comino

Lo sé Harry, yo solo quería ser sincero, pero no te preocupes que no soy del tipo "roba-novias" además tu eres mi amigo – Este cree que yo soy tonto

Claro Andrew, nunca desconfiaría de ti y menos de _**mi Hermione**_ –

Bueno, creo que será mejor que comencemos a hablar de tu contrato – lo mejor que puedes hacer es cambiar el tema

Si, mejor comencemos… - lo único provechoso de esta reunión fue afirmar mi contratación en el equipo. No puedo creer que haya dicho lo que dije, si Hermione se entera me va a matar… aunque valdría la pena porque si lo pienso detenidamente este tal Andrew no es la persona para estar con Hermione… no, definitivamente no… ella necesita alguien que la conozca bien, alguien que la quiera sin límites, alguien que de todo por ella, alguien que sepa que los Sábados después de cenar le gusta ver una película en el sillón de nuestra casa acompañada de un capuchino, alguien que sepa que no existe un mejor regalo para ella que un buen libro, alguien que sepa que cuando esta demasiado ansiosa o triste por algo necesita comer chocolate con nueces, alguien que… alguien que la quiera tanto como yo lo hago.

**12:39**

No lo puedo creer, todo este tiempo me he estado enamorando de Hermione y no me había dado cuenta… ¿Cómo se puede ser tan despistado? He tenido al amor de mi vida frente a mis ojos desde que tengo 11 años y recién ahora me doy cuenta. No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar los momentos en los cuales ella ha estado para mí y debo decir que son muchos, pero por supuesto, ella siempre ha estado junto a mí.

Las fotos de nuestra casa parecen tomar vida y recordarme cada una de las circunstancias en que solo ella fue mi salvación, ¿Será que tarde mucho en darme cuenta? ¿Será que fui el último en notarlo? ¡Merlín! Esto de ser Harry Potter al parecer me quito algunas neuronas.

De pronto escucho un ruido muy familiar para mí, alguien se apareció en la casa… ¿Será Hermione?... puedo sentir mi corazón acelerarse con solo pensar que Hermione puede venir caminando hasta mí en este preciso momento

Hola Harry – oh… solo era Ron

Hola – le digo un poco desanimado

¿Estás bien? –

Si, estoy bien – suspiro y desordeno mi cabello

¿Seguro? Te ves un poco extraño –

No pasa nada es solo que… Ron ¿Crees que no he notado algo últimamente? –

¿Algo como qué? –

Algo que ha estado pasando – Ron se rasca la cabeza confundido… no lo culpo, ni yo me entiendo

¿Podrías ser más claro? –

Bueno… es que hoy me junté con Andrew por el asunto de la contratación… -

¡Sí! Por eso venía, ¿Cómo te fue? –

Bien, ya estoy contratado – Ron me sonríe pero entiende que aún no le he dicho lo que quiero – Bueno antes de hablar de la contratación Andrew me pregunto por mi relación con Hermione – Ron abre los ojos

¿Relación? ¿Hay algo que ustedes dos me han estado ocultando? – Ron sonríe traviesamente y yo lo miro frunciendo le ceño - ¿Dije algo malo? –

No, es solo que… ¿Por qué _**todos**_ creen que tengo algo con Hermione? – Ron alza las cejas y luego sonríe - ¿Qué? –

Yo creo que ya sabes la respuesta –

No, no lo sé – miento y sé que él lo sabe

Por favor Harry, no me vengas con mentiras –

Está bien… lo sé, pero solo lo noté hoy día cuando estaba con Andrew –

Entonces creo que debemos darle alguna especie de premio al tipo ese – sonríe – y ¿Cómo lo notaste? –

Bueno él empezó a hablar de mi supuesta relación con Hermione y de cómo iba nuestro noviazgo y le iba a decir que eso no era verdad y que solo somos amigos pero… - me avergoncé un poco

Pero ¿qué? –

Pero él se mostró demasiado interesado en Hermione y yo… yo le dije que estaba con ella porque _**no quería**_ que se acercara a Hermione – Ron de nuevo sonríe - ¿Qué es tan chistoso? –

Te pusiste celoso de Andrew –

No, claro que no… solo previne que él no se acercara a Hermione, tu hubieras echo lo mismo –

No, no lo hubiera echo y sobretodo porque yo no estoy enamorado de Hermione y ya tengo novia por si lo olvidas –

Hermione me va a matar cuando se lo cuente –

No creo –

¿Por qué lo dices? –

Si le dices que finalmente descubriste que estas enamorado de ella te aseguro que se le olvidara el resto del mundo –

¿Tú crees? – ahora me siento más esperanzado

Harry – suspira – lamento decirte que él único que no se había dado cuenta que estabas enamorado de Hermione _**eras tú**_ - ¿Cómo? No puede ser cierto

Debes estar bromeando –

No, incluso la propia Hermione lo sabe – esto es demasiado

No mientas, como lo va a saber si ni yo lo sabía –

Es que eres tan obvio Harry, no la puedes mirar de la forma en que lo haces y esperar a que nadie se de cuenta que estás loco por ella –

Y todo esto lo has hablado con Hermione –

Por supuesto, también es mi mejor amiga por si no lo recuerdas –

¡¿Y porqué demonios no me habías dicho nada?! – juro por Merlín que no puedo creer que este tan desinformado de mi propia vida

Bueno Harry, esperaba a que tu te dieras cuenta… - lo miro totalmente enojado – No me mires así, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un total inexperto en relaciones amorosas – Francamente esto es patético… ¡Soy un total idiota!

Y se puede saber desde cuando soy tan obvio para ustedes –

Bueno, a decir verdad según Luna desde que estábamos en el colegio ya se te notaba, pero eso no pudo afirmártelo porque sinceramente yo no lo noté, pero después de la caída de Voldemort yo comencé a notar ciertas conductas extrañas de tu parte cuando estabas con Hermione y cuando estuve totalmente seguro fue cuando le pediste que se fuera a vivir contigo… eso fue lo más evidente –

Si, después de todo se lo pedí porque no podía soportar la idea de alejarme de ella, estoy tan acostumbrado a estar con ella, a ser el primero que la ve en la mañana y el último que la ve al final del día – Merlín, de verdad que estoy muy enamorado de ella… de hecho ya la estoy echando de menos

Que bueno que ya abriste los ojos Harry, ya pensaba que tendríamos que conseguirle un novio a Hermione para que te dieran celos y descubrieras tus sentimientos y creéme que ella ha sido demasiado paciente, se ha negado tantas veces a salir con otras personas que ya perdí la cuenta, sin duda _**ella te ama demasiado**_ – Dios, esta mujer no puede ser tan perfecta… me ha estado esperando todo este tiempo, no puedo creer que la haya hecho esperar tanto… ¿Y por qué seguir haciéndolo? Miro a Ron agradecido y lo abrazo fuertemente

Gracias Ron, me quedaría a hablar contigo pero necesito hablar con alguien –

Ve Harry, ella _**no puede**_ esperar más – mi amigo me sonríe y yo desaparezco de mi casa para aparecer en San Mungo.

La comienzo a buscar por el hospital y luego de un rato la veo entrar a una habitación, no pude evitar quedarme embobado viéndola pasar_… __**tan hermosa, tan perfecta, tan… tan Hermione**_

Me dirijo a la habitación a la que entró y veo que hay una placa que restringe el paso, trato de abrir pero no puedo, de seguro la puerta debe tener algún modo de detectar que no soy un medimago o que se yo así que decido golpear y a los pocos instantes una mujer algo baja sale y me mira seriamente

¿Qué desea? –

Ehh… quisiera hablar con la doctora Granger por favor –

La doctora esta ocupada en este momento, va a tener que esperar – me quiere cerrar la puerta pero soy más rápido que ella

Por favor es urgente, necesito hablar ahora con ella –

Lo lamento pero no se va a poder así que tome asiento y espere a que se desocupe – esta señora me esta irritando y nuevamente trata de cerrar la puerta pero la detengo

No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que hable con Hermione –

Si sigue molestando voy a llamar a seguridad –

¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! – la llamó y la señora trata de evitar que entre pero ya hice contacto visual con ella

¡Voy a llamar a seguridad! – la señora ahora si que esta enojada

No se preocupe, no será necesario – Hermione se acerca a nosotros

Su amigo es un irrespetuoso, le dije que esperara y no me hizo caso –

Lo sé, debe ser urgente ¿Cierto Harry? – me mira seriamente

De vida o muerte, lo juro – la viejecita me mira de forma desaprobadora y yo trato de ocultar mi risa

Trate de no demorarse por favor –

No se preocupe, vuelvo de inmediato – dándole una de sus _**hermosas sonrisas**_ a la viejita insoportable sale a mi encuentro cerrando la puerta tras de si y yo no puedo evitar reír

Te encantan los problemas ¿cierto? – me dice negando con la cabeza

Ya sabes que me persiguen –

Bueno ¿Se puede saber que es tan urgente? Porque no creo que haya algo tan importante como para que no puedas esperar a que acabe… - lo siento Hermione pero lo que estás diciendo ahora me importa muy poco lo único que me importa ahora es tenerla acorralada entre mi cuerpo y la pared mientras presiono mis labios contra los suyos besándola con infinito deseo. Rápidamente pongo mis manos en su cintura y ella pone las suyas en mi cuello intensificando el beso más esperado de mi vida. Luego de un par de minutos y ya quedando sin aire nos separamos

¿Ahora entiendes la urgencia? – le digo respirando aceleradamente, ella sonríe y me mira con sus hermosos ojos que brillan más que nunca

Harry… eso fue increíble… yo… -

_**Te amo**_ – muerde su labio inferior dándome una vista demasiado irresistible y nuevamente hago míos esos labios que sin duda ya tienen dueño

_**Yo también**_ – y me abraza fuertemente, esta es la mejor sensación que he tenido en mi vida… si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes… pero ¿Qué importa? Ahora lo sé y _**nunca más lo podré olvidar**_

Disculpen pero la están esperando doctora – la "encantadora viejecita" vuelve a hacer su aparición

Si, descuide voy de inmediato – le dice Hermione y la señora vuelve a cerrar la puerta

No me digas que me vas a dejar solito –

De acuerdo, no te lo diré – me sonríe traviesa y rosa suavemente mis labios haciendo el amague de volver a su reunión o lo que sea que estén haciendo ahí

Hermione, diles que te tienes que ir por favor – le pongo mi mejor cara

Harry, tengo que trabajar, además nos vamos a ver en unas horas más, _**no seas impaciente**_ – vuelve a caminar hacía la habitación del aburrimiento y yo no suelto su mano

Soy impaciente, te quiero conmigo ahora, no te vayas –

Harry me tengo que ir – es una malvada

Al menos dame un último beso –

Hablas como si no me fueras a ver más – sonríe… como me encanta cuando sonríe

_**Es que ya te echo de menos**_ – se acerca rápidamente y ahora ella me acorrala a mi contra la pared dándome un beso que me deja totalmente sin reacción

Ojala así puedas soportar un poco más la espera – y sin que pueda usar mis reflejos entra a la habitación sin que pueda hacer algo. Bueno, si ella me ha esperado por tanto tiempo ¿Qué me puede hacer esperarla unas horas?

Comienzo a caminar por el pasillo del hospital con una enorme sonrisa, creo que podría auspiciar alguna marca de pasta dental sin problemas, esta sonrisa no me la podré borrar en un largo tiempo. Sigo caminando cuando siento que alguien toma mi mano

¿Me demoré mucho? – Hermione me sonríe y yo niego con la cabeza

Para nada – y la vuelvo a besar

Será mejor que nos vayamos luego porque Ron tuvo un grave problema – me dice seriamente mientras comenzamos a caminar

¿Qué? –

Tú sabes, el problema que me acabas de decir y por el que me tuve que ir de mi reunión – _**esta Hermione es única**_

Claro, de hecho Ron nos esta esperando en nuestra casa –

¿De verdad? –

Por supuesto y será mejor que no lo hagamos esperar, es decir, ya ha esperado mucho ¿No crees? –

Si, demasiado – me detengo y la abrazo

Lamento haberte hecho esperar por tanto tiempo – le digo al oído

_**Te esperaría una y mil veces más Harry**_ – siento su aliento en mi oído y mientras nos besamos aparecemos en nuestra casa y lo que va a pasar ahora es asunto de nosotros y no tengo ganas de narrárselos así que por favor usen su imaginación.

**FIN**

¡¿Qué?! Ni siquiera yo puedo creer que Harry sea tan malvado para dejarnos hasta ahí… esto no se puede… xD

Jajaja mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado este fic con el que me he divertido bastante escribiendo. Personalmente me encanta la parte en que Harry se pone celoso de Andrew y se hace pasar por su novio jajaja, aunque todos notamos que ellos ya son como novios… lo siento mis neuronas HHr están al ataque otra vez.

Bueno ahora dejaré de desvariar (todo por culpa del ansia que tengo por ver la quinta película, me estoy volviendo loca!!) y quisiera dedicar este fic a todas las bellas personas que me dejaron reviews en "La verdad"… muchas gracias!! ¿Qué haría yo sin ustedes? Sin duda no podría compartir mi locura HHr y nadie quiere que eso pase xD

Así que mil besos y abrazos a:_**hhrldg.Black, azaak, meicosr, Samantha Granger Phantom, Hermy217, Cecilia A.García, HarryAndHermy (Gracias por darte el tiempo de darte un tour por mis fics, noté tus reviews y te lo agradezco, espero que te hayan gustado bastante) y virginiaGdM**_

A ustedes mil gracias por leer y en especial porque varios de estos nombres se repiten en reviews de historias pasadas así que gracias por seguir leyéndome así me dan más ganas de transmitirles mi amor por el HHr y no se preocupen que pase lo que pase en el libro o en la película o en lo que sea aquí seguiré con mis fics HHr hasta la muerte.

**Mil saludos!!**

**Sunshine-hh **


End file.
